


Undertale AU Sans and Papyrus

by HeidenShayde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fandom, Names, Other, short fic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: This is a just a name list I use for the Sans and Papyrus of all of the AU that I use in my stories. :)





	Undertale AU Sans and Papyrus

Notes: This is just the names I came up with because I really don't feel like writing Error Papyrus or anything else like this. If it is already fandom generated that I know of, I will post (Fandom Generated Name) or something like that, especially for the Papyrus of the AU.

((Undertale))

Sans - Sans  
Papyrus - Papyrus

((Underswap))

Sans - Blueberry/Blue  
Papyrus - Daus

((Underfell))

Sans - Fell  
Papyrus - Edge (From what I have seen, this is Fandom generated)

(SwapFell)

Sans - Blackberry/Rhaspberry  
Papyris - Dreckon

((Errortale))

Sans - Error  
Papyrus - Euane

((Inktale))

Sans - Ink  
Papyrus - Aganee

((Outertale))

Sans - Outer  
Papyrus - Dikshil

((Underlust))

Sans - Lust  
Papyrus - Kantilal

((Underfresh))

Sans - Fresh  
Papyrus- Davi

((Reapertale))

Sans - Reaper  
Papyrus - Arius

((Aftertale))

Sans - Geno (Fandom Generated)

((Subconscious Sans's - Dream and Nightmare))

Sans - Dream  
Sans - Night (Good Nightmare)  
Sans - Nightmare (Bad Nightmare)

((Killer Sans AU))

Sans - Killer/Cide (I called him 'cide' for a long time because whenever I thought of the word 'Homocide' ... I could not call him 'Homo' now could I? XD)

((Sugar Pair - Watermelon Sans and Sugar Sans))

Sans - Watermelon  
Sans - Sugar

((GZTale))

Sans - Ganz  
Papyrus - Zatus

((ErrorSwap))

Sans - Reboot

((InkSwap))

Sans - Eraser/Racy  
Papyrus - Pink (Not Famous by any means, but he does exist)

((HorrorSwap)

Sans - Adrean ( They exist, so AU that are made into a chain AU I will be naming Sans as well))  
Papyrus - Bhishak

(Horrortale)

Sans - Horror  
Papyrus - Horris

((Altertale))

Sans - Alter  
Papyrus - Dharmada

((HorrorFell))

Sans - Quix  
Papyrus - Emdre

((Swap Subconscious Sans's))

Sans - Mauve (Dream)  
Sans - Night/Nightmare (Halluciv)

(Crosstale)

Sans - Cross  
Papyrus - ???

((twistedtale))

Sans - Twist (Meh XD)  
Papyrus - Hezaar

((ErrorInk Children))

Sans - Paperjam  
Sans - Gradient

((Computer Crash Sans))

Sans - Bluescreen

((Negatale))

Sans - Nega  
Papyrus - Urick

((Cattale))

Sans - Chanz (I had to make this one up)((..... he could probably use this name as a pun!))((("Aww come on bro, just give me a CHANZ"))) ... -Budum tss-  
Papyrus - Papyn

((Babybones))

Sans - Sansy  
Papyrus - Papsy

((Gastertale))

Sans - Sanster (I don't feel like 'Gaster Sans' all the time)  
Papyrus - Papster

((


End file.
